


Wayhaven Week 2020

by queen_scribbles



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Collection of the oneshots I wrote for Wayhaven Week on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Detective & Mason, Female Detective & Tina Poname, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 1-Dusk(Kasey/Mason)

“What are we doing here again?”

“Well,” Kasey ran a hand through her hair and chuckled lightly. _“I’m_ here ’cause Mila called the station to report she and Alex thought they saw someone nosing around, and being a wonderful friend, I offered to check on my way home so Tina didn’t get called in on her day off.” She glanced over her shoulder at Mason, who was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs she’d half-ascended. “You didn’t _have_ to tag along, so that part’s a mystery.”

“Maybe I like the view,” Mason smirked.

“Right, because everything about you just _screams_ you’re the type to enjoy sunsets,” she snarked back with a nod to the large, broken out windows showcasing purple and orange sky.

He chuckled and she could feel his gaze on her as she continued up the stairs. “Who says _that’s_ the view I’m appreciating, sweetheart?”

Kasey bit her lip and laughed, pausing to crack her knuckles by lacing her fingers together and stretching them up over her head. “Y’know, if this detour is that much of an annoyance for you, you can either go wait at my apartment or help it go faster,” she pointed out as she stepped away from the stairs and peeked into the closest room.

There was a long enough moment of silence to make her wonder if he was actually weighing the options before a faint growl reached her ears, followed by heavy footsteps trailing her up.

Mason stopped halfway up the stairs and folded his arms, cocking his head as he eyed her through waves of dark hair. “I’m not picking up anything with a heartbeat here aside from you. Is that good enough, can we go?”

Kasey thought back to the sewers, to “ _I can only sense you_ ”, and rolled her lips together as she debated the merits of pointing out that was _hardly_ a foolproof method. “I still need to check around for any evidence someone or some _thing_ might be living here that shouldn’t.” She turned and leaned against the railing to look down at him, only to find he’d moved a couple steps higher and they were almost eye to eye instead. She cocked a brow and smirked. “What’s your hurry, sunshine?”

Mason snorted and raked a hand through his hair. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

The two of them stood with gazes locked for a handful of heartbeats before Kasey wrapped one hand around the railing, gambled that a long abandoned factory on the outskirts of town was still sturdy enough to support her weight, and leaned forward to kiss him. 

He chuckled and moved a step higher, making it less of a reach for her, before cupping the back of her head with one hand for the duration of the kiss.

Kasey blinked a couple times and bit her lip when she finally pulled back. She’d meant to follow up with a quip about that tiding him over, but it had actually done the opposite; the heat coiling in her gut had her suddenly just as impatient as he was. 

“Maybe just peek in a couple rooms for anything sketchy?” she murmured, adjusting her grip.

Mason kissed her again, moving higher on the steps as his fingers dug into her hair.

Kasey leaned into the kiss, then pulled back with a groan. “The sun _is_ going down and I left my flashlight in the car...” The car which was still back at her apartment.

Neither of them brought up the fact he could see in the dark as they pressed in for another kiss and Mason finished climbing the stairs.

“Just real quick,” Kasey mumbled against his mouth as her hand slipped off the rail to grab a fistful of his shirt.

“Long as you’re talking about your look around and not something else,” Mason smirked, still intoxicatingly close, “sounds good to me.”

It took her a minute to gather her wits enough she could pull herself out of his space, but once done it was a fairly simple matter to run a glance over a few of the rooms at random. Even if she did have to squint in the dimming light, nothing looked disturbed or suspicious, and it was enough to satisfy her that either Mila had been seeing things or it had at worst been a bird. Maybe more of those damn pigeons that liked to lurk in dilapidated buildings to startle the unsuspecting.

“Alright, I don’t see anything,” she said as she stepped out of the last room. “It’s all good.”

“Great.” Mason was already halfway down the stairs. “Then we can go.”

Kasey laughed as she hurried down after him. “That we can.”

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders when she reached the bottom, and she smirked as she wrapped hers around his waist in return, her hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans.

Mason matched her expression and tugged her toward the door.

Neither of them paid much heed to the fading sunset, beautiful as it was, while they walked. Their minds--and soon hands--were otherwise occupied. Fortunately the growing lack of light didn’t prove any kind of hindrance as they stumbled into Kasey’s apartment, already pulling at each other’s clothes even before Mason kicked the door shut behind them.


	2. Day 2-Tender(Mallory/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh, god, I’m so proud of this one, you would not believe)

Today had been the sort of day that left Mallory wanting to do nothing more than flop on her couch and zone out for a while before worrying about dinner or bed.

So of course today was the day she found a familiar--imposing--figure waiting outside her apartment building when she dragged herself home from the gym, a concerned frown tugging his features. A frown that deepened into a scowl when he registered her approach. He tugged off his sunglasses as she drew closer, gestured sharply toward her before hanging them from his shirt collar. “What happened?”

“Huh?” Her brow started to furrow in confusion before she remembered. “Oh. This.” She instinctively raised a hand to brush her fingertips along the edge of the bruise around her eye. “I was sparring. At the gym. What’re you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“You’d already left the station,” Adam said stiffly, just shy of accusatory, still staring at the black eye. “I meant to check in. As we agreed.”

“Oh.” Mallory shifted her gaze to the door before it flicked back to him unbidden. _Right_. “Well, I’m fine. Just tired from the day.”

“And bruised.”

She rolled her eyes-- _Ow_ \--as she accepted the correction. “And bruised. It was a good match against someone who didn’t have to hold back.” A faint smirk tugged her lips. “These things happen. I can take care of it.”

“I’ve no doubt you can,” Adam said, shifting to the side as she resumed course for the door and following her inside. “What I doubt is if you _will_.”

“It’s just a black eye, Adam,” Mallory sighed even as a faint flutter of warmth stirred in her gut. She didn’t protest his trailing her. “Even if I _don’t_ do anything, the worst that will happen is Tina teasing for a few days that I look like I walked into a bloody door frame.” She unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside, pausing to let him follow her in before she closed it. “No permanent damage.”

One corner of his mouth tipped ever so slightly upward, the movement so faint she wondered if she imagined it. “Still, Detective, that does not mean you should just brush it off.”

“I’m not,” Mallory said, dropping her bag and jacket on the floor before she sank onto the couch. She was immediately comfortable enough the odds of getting up before morning without significant struggle dropped to near zero. _Dammit._ “But if you’re so concerned, you could get the bag of peas from my freezer.”

Adam stared at her like he was calculating the likelihood she had a concussion. 

Mallory rolled her lips together and bit back a smile. “It makes the best icepack for this sort of thing,” she elaborated, tapping just below the tender black and blue skin.”More malleable.”

He stared for a moment longer before turning to stride toward the kitchen without a word. The freezer door opened and shut, there was a brief pause, and then Adam stepped back into view still wrapping a dishtowel around the requested bag of frozen peas. “I have watched enough human agents deal with more severe bruises to know you don’t put it directly on your skin,” he commented when he caught Mallory watching him with a brow arched.

She’d honestly managed to forget that. _Shows you how tired I am..._ “Thanks.”

Her fingers brushed his when he held out the icepack and she reached to take it. They both hesitated the barest fraction of a second, her fingertips feather-light against his knuckles, before hastily completing the transfer.

“You are welcome,” Adam said quietly, gaze slanting away toward the window. He clasped his hands together behind him as Mallory leaned back into the the couch and settled the towel-wrapped bag over one side of her face. Silence stretched between them for a long moment and she was bracing herself for his abrupt departure when he spoke again, faint trace of amusement in the words. “I am surprised someone managed to get the better of you, Detective.”

“He didn’t get the better of me; I still _won_ ,” Mallory retorted defensively. “Just got a black eye in the process is all. Which, while a rare occurrence, does happen. Usually on the equally rare occasions I get distracted.” She waved a hand at the other end of the couch and the armchair next to it. “If you’re going to hang around for a conversation, you can sit down, y’know.”

“I am fine as I am,” Adam said with a slight shake of his head. “Were you today?”

“Distracted? ....Yes.” She definitely wasn’t imagining the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth at her grudging admission. She really hoped his newfound curious streak wasn’t inclined to dig too much deeper. “Like I said, a rare occurrence.”

“It’s good you do not allow yourself to be distracted often.” He folded his arms across his chest. “It would be particularly unwise while fighting a supernatural.”

“I know _that-_ ” Mallory snapped peevishly, letting her makeshift icepack drop so she could glare at him. He placed his hand under hers and firmly--yet more gently than she would have expected--pushed it back where it needed to be before snapping his away to fold across his chest once more. She fought down the urge to remind him she wasn’t a _child_ and finished her original thought. “I’ve never been distracted during an _actual_ fight.” It wasn’t technically true, not anymore, but she did her best not to dwell on the one glaring exception.

Something flickered behind Adam’s otherwise stony expression she couldn’t quite read, but it made her stomach tighten. “Keep it that way,” he said brusquely, though there was more to his tone than the simple firm command. 

“I intend to,” she shot back, shifting the cold pack back into place as it started to slip.

“Good.” He broke their staring contest to pace toward the window.

Mallory closed her uncovered eye rather than deal with what staring at his back (not to mention _those shoulders_ ) would do to her. The silence built again, a tension there that hadn’t been with the first one. This time she was the one to break it.

“You don’t have to stay if you have more important things to do,” she said lightly.

Adam made no reply, but Mallory found him studying her when she opened her eye again. his expression unreadable and arms still crossed over his chest.

“I’m serious, Adam,” she insisted. “I don’t need babysitting just because Sam has a bloody wicked left hook.” He didn’t look convinced, and Mallory sighed as she wriggled slightly more upright on the couch. “I think I can handle icing this a few more minutes, eating dinner, and getting myself in bed.”

Adam tensed. “You haven’t eaten?”

Her stomach picked that moment to give a soft growl, and she knew better than to hope he hadn’t heard it. “Not a real dinner, no. Sparring on a full stomach is a bad idea. But I have leftovers I can reheat, it’s not like I need you to cook me dinner,” she teased, smile tugging her lips. “Don’t need you breaking my microwave, either.”

He thinned his lips at her gentle needling, but his gaze softened with amusement for the briefest moment before the stoicism returned. “I have nothing pressing this evening,” he said, hands swinging down to clasp behind his back again. “I do not mind staying if you do not mind my company.”

Her heart skipped a beat and Mallory pursed her lips. “I don’t mind,” she mumbled, swallowing hard to fight the flutter in her chest. “Can’t promise to offer sparkling conversation or anything right now,” she added with a rueful chuckle as she toed off her trainers and nudged them to the side with her foot.

He chuckled. “Then it is just as well I do not require such things.”

Mallory snorted softly, recalling the conversations she’d had to all but pry out of him. “Very true.”

Silence settled over them once more, comfortable despite the faint, lingering buzz of tension.

She closed her eye again, relaxing into the couch as she tried not to think about why Adam’s presence in her apartment felt _comfortable_. A few more minutes with the icepack on her eye, dinner, bed. She could handle that. 

It wasn’t really a surprise she drifted off.

It _was_ a surprise that when she pulled herself into muzzy wakefulness long after dark, she was in her bed rather than on the couch.


	3. Day 3-Aurora(Janine/Felix)

Janine bit back a smile when the knock on her door came a good half hour earlier than expected. Tonight wasn’t a date, but it was an excuse to spend time together, and neither she nor Felix lacked in eagerness where those were concerned.

She pinched her half-done braid with one hand to keep it from unraveling and opened the door with the other. “Hi.”

Felix grinned--”Hi, babe”--and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before teasing, “What happened to always being prepared?”

Janine wrinkled her nose and swiftly finished her braid. “You’re early. And I’m almost ready; just need to change.” She flicked a hand against the skirt of her blue and red striped sundress. “This isn’t the best choice for traipsing through the woods in the middle of the night.”

He arched a brow as he stepped into the apartment. “Do I get to see you in _jeans_?” he asked with an exaggerated gasp.

“You do,” Janine laughed, closing the door. “And _sneakers_.”

“It’ll be like you’re a whole different person,” Felix grinned.

“Good thing I know ways to prove it’s still me,” she said mischievously as she gestured toward her living room. “You can make yourself at home, this won’t take long.”

He plunked down on the couch, his attention immediately snared by the small black and gold photo album on the table next to it. “What’s that?”

“Oh, Mum gave it to me.” Janine paused as she left the room. “She said she found it in her desk. It’s some pictures of me growing up.”

Felix gasped and his whole face lit up as he glanced between the album and her. “Can I look at it?”

She hesitated a moment, curling the tail of her braid around one finger as she mentally reviewed if any were horribly embarrassing. It was probably safe... “Go right ahead.”

“Awesome!” he crowed, and grabbed the photo album, slouching comfortably as he flipped open the cover.

Janine smiled to herself at his enthusiasm and headed for her room to change. It didn’t take long; she’d already picked out a shirt, jeans, and a jacket if she needed it, it was just a matter of swapping her sundress for the more practical outfit. The day had been warm enough so far she eschewed the jacket, scooping up a pair of sneakers by their heels as she padded back out to the living room.

Felix was now perched cross legged on the couch, staring intently at one page of the photo album resting in his lap.

“What?” Janine asked with a small laugh as she plopped next to him and started pulling on her shoes.

“You. You’re _adorable_.” He looked up with a grin. “Which is still true, but, I mean, you were _seriously_ adorable as a kid.”

“Thank you,” she chuckled, tying one shoelace. 

“What’s the deal here?” Felix tipped the album toward her and Janine smiled at the image of her preteen self wearing a pink and blue splashed princess dress, arms around the shoulders of two other girls the same age, all three grinning ear to ear.

“Costume party when I was ten,” she explained, and he cocked his head to study the photo a moment longer.

“Who’re you dressed as?” he finally asked, tugging on his hat a little.

“Princess Aurora,” Janine said, not terribly surprised by his blank look. “Sleeping Beauty?” Alright, the continued blank look was a bit of a surprise. “Okay, I know what we’re queuing for our next movie night, babe. She’s my favorite; you gotta know Sleeping Beauty if I’m gonna keep dating you.”

Felix laughed. “Deal. Why’s the dress two colors like that? And why’s it look so messy?”

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ll see when we watch the movie. For now, you have about fifteen minutes to finish looking at that before we have to go.”

“You gonna give me commentary as we go?” he asked, eyes gleaming with mischief..

Janine laughed and settled in with her side pressed to his. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	4. Day 4-Tranquil/Thrill(AJ/Nate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AJ is very pleased with herself for claiming this day(and fitting both prompts) and I can’t blame her >:3)

Abigail watched dust motes dance in the trail of a lazy sunbeam and let out a small, contented hum before dropping her gaze back to the book in her lap. The peace that pervaded the warehouse library was exactly what she needed after a week as busy as this one had been. Peace, quiet, and old books. What more could a girl want? Well, maybe coffee, but she was too afraid of spilling to ever risk that in here.

“May I join you?”

She looked up at the inquiry, brushing wayward curls out of her eyes as she smiled. “’Course.” Alright, there might be _one_ more thing a girl could want. “Though I hardly think you need my permission t’ sit an’ read in your own library, yeah?”

Nate chuckled as he sat down on the couch with her. “I wouldn’t call it _my_ library,” he said warmly, reaching for one of the books stacked on the coffee table. “Anyone is welcome to use it.”

“Most of the books _are_ yours, though,” Abigail said as she reached up to wrangle her hair into a ponytail before not at all subtly sliding toward him. “Some might say it may as well be.”

“They might,” Nate allowed with a smile, equally unsubtly keeping his arm out of the way as she moved closer.

“An’ anyway, far be it from me t’ deny you access to your favorite place,” she finished lightly as she settled into what was rapidly becoming _her_ favorite place and he let his arm come to rest around her shoulders.

He offered a truly dazzling smile at that, one that made her insides twist and skin warm, before they both dropped their attention to their respective books. Quiet settled over them, broken only by the muted rasp of turning pages. It only took a few moments before Abigail’s fingers sought out a curl that hadn’t made it into her ponytail and started twirling it as she lost herself in the words once again.

She hadn’t the foggiest how much time had passed when she started to roll a crick out of her neck and found Nate studying her rather than the book in his lap.

She paused, hand still resting against the side of her neck, and held his gaze even as her face warmed. “What?”

Nate smiled. “Just enjoying the sight of you so content.”

“Hard not t’ be,” Abigail said with a crooked grin tugging her lips. “Readin’ one of my favorite books, in such a wonderful place, with absolutely grand company.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder as her smile spread. “If that’s not enough t’ turn me into the very picture of contentment, somethin’ is grievously wrong.”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. “I have to admit, I’m thrilled to be part of that picture.”

Abigail bit her lip, struggled a moment to string together a coherent thought with him lingering so close, then fumbled to mark her page as she murmured, “T’ be honest, you’re th’ most important part of it.”

If she’d thought his smile before was dazzling, this one was just... irresistibly bright and warm. Her book flopped onto the couch beside her, page lost as she shifted to return the kiss. 

It broke when Nate leaned forward to set his book back on the coffee table and Abigail pushed off the couch to slide into his lap, before they crashed back together fiercely enough it set her toes curling. She hummed in agreement or encouragement--she wasn’t sure which--when his arms slid around her waist, her own circling his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

Abigail broke this kiss reluctantly and only when she started to see spots from lack of air. And even that was just long enough for Nate to breathe her name in a whisper-soft rush against her cheek before they were both leaning in again. His hand trailed up her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, until he was cupping her cheek. His other arm tightened to hold her closer, an action she mimicked as the kiss deepened.

The library door didn’t make nearly enough noise for her to hear it open. “Hey, AJ, Agent Jenings wa-” The words cut off with a delighted-sounding gasp, hefty pause, and then a cackling peal of laughter from Felix. “Oh, I am _so glad_ Adam made me come get you.”

Abigail started out of the kiss with a squeak, face heating until she was certain it matched her hair. She squeezed her eyes closed and buried her flushed forehead against Nate’s cheek. _Some things never change_ , she thought with no small amount of resigned despair, far too mortified to turn and face the undoubtedly grinning Felix.

Nate’s jaw tightened. “Felix, _out_.”

“I’d love to, Natey,” Felix said jovially, and Abigail’s fingers curled deeper into Nate’s shirt at how clearly he was enjoying this. “You kids deserve some fun. But AJ’s mom wants to talk to her, so if I come back without her, you know the next step’s just Rebecca or Adam’ll come looking themselves. It’s not like it’s hard to guess this is the most likely place to find either of you.”

Nate groaned in mingled frustration and resignation, the sound ever so faintly edged in a growl. She knew the feeling.

“Tell her I’m comin’,” Abigail mumbled into the side of Nate’s neck. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“What was that, AJ? I couldn’t hear you,” Felix said, tone so innocent he had to be sporting a Cheshire grin. “There’s a vampire in the way.”

“She’s coming and will be there in a minute,” Nate repeated for her, and she gave him a peck on the cheek in appreciation. “Now, _out_.”

“Okay, okay. She’s in the living room once you, uh, _untangle_ yourself, AJ,” Felix laughed.

Friend or not, that was where the temptation to throw something at him reared its head. Maybe her boot. Or a paperweight.

But the door closed--with enough volume Felix had probably made a show of it--before she made up her mind. Abigail still stayed as she was a few more seconds before straightening and catching Nate’s eye.

“Apparently that darn Ferris wheel’s the only place we get t’ have any privacy,” she sighed with a rueful smile, fingers idly brushing back and forth at the nape of his neck.

“Apparently,” he agreed with an equally rueful chuckle. “Shame the carnival’s gone.”

She laughed softly and ducked in for another kiss. “I should go find Mum. Before she or Adam really _does_ come lookin’.”

Nate tucked her loose curl behind her ear, let his fingers trail down the side of her face. “Probably a good idea.”

Abigail leaned her forehead against his. “I don’t want to. I’d rather stay with you, yeah?”

Nate chuckled. “I’d rather that, too.” He tipped his chin forward to kiss her again, the thrill of it running all the way down her spine. “However, I won’t be going anywhere for a while....”

She grinned and ran her thumb over his lower lip. “Hopefully whatever Mum wants t’ talk about won’t take long, an’ I’ll come back when I’m done?”

He gave her another of those dazzlingly warm smiles she wanted to keep to cheer her up on bad days. “An excellent plan.”

With a heavy sigh and one last stolen kiss, she slid out of his lap and stood, pausing to stretch before she left the room. “An’ if readin’ together starts turnin’ into... _that_ again, we’ll just hafta figure a way t’ lock the door or be harder to find so there’s less chance of bein’ interrupted.”

Nate laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I do have it on good authority it may as well be _my_ library,” he said playfully,though the look in his eyes was anything but.

“Exactly,” Abigail grinned. “Enjoy your book. I’ll be back soon. I hope.”

“AJ.” Nate caught her hand as she started to shuffle toward the door, waited until she looked back to brush a kiss against her knuckles, smiled when the gesture made her bite her lip.

“That’s some grand incentive not t' dilly-dally,” she managed as she reluctantly slipped her hand free with a groan. “But I really need t’ go.” 

He nodded and reached for his book, settling into the couch. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Abigail managed a nod of her own, then hurried out the door before her resolve could break again. The warmth of his touch lingered as she walked rapidly through the halls, a very present reminder of what waited when she was finished talking to Mum.

Books, peace and quiet, and Nate.

Grand incentive, indeed.


	5. Day 5-Forgiveness(Janine & Tina)

Tina Poname had many smiles.

There were ones for giddy enjoyment, ones for cajoling, ones for pretending innocence, ones for teasing; Janine had seen them all. And she’d seen them all enough to know the one currently curving her friend’s lips was nowhere near as innocent as it appeared.

“Hey, Janine. How was your day yesterday?” Tina asked, tone sweet as the mug of coffee in her hand likely was.

“Busy but uneventful,” Janine said warily, leaning back from the desk to arch a brow in Tina’s direction. “You know what Wayhaven’s like; the day was pretty much start to finish boredom.”

“Mm...” Tina took a judicious sip of her coffee. “So nothing unusual or any out of the ordinary errands...?”

It hit her like a ton of bricks. “Ah, shit. I said I’d pick you up from the eye doctor.”

Tina’s grin stretched. “Uh-huh.”

“So you didn’t have to get home with your vision all screwy from those drops.”

“Uh- _huh_.” She sipped her coffee, brows raised at Janine over the rim of the mug.

“And I totally forgot.” Janine buried her face in her hands, trying very hard to ignore the devilish edge creeping into Tina’s smile. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“It’s alright; I only walked into _one_ light pole on my way home,” Tina said cheerfully. “Bruise should be gone by tomorrow. Plus, now you owe me. Big.”

Janine sighed and peeked between her fingers. “What’s forgiveness going to cost me, oh most merciful and gracious Officer Poname?”

Tina chuckled. “Oooh, I have epitaphs now, I like that very much. As for the cost of forgiveness....” She took a _long_ drink of her coffee and smiled brightly. “You have some options.”

“Oh, goody,” Janine deadpanned, bracing herself. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Door number one.” Tina stepped into Janine’s office and nudged the door mostly closed behind her. “You put in a good word for me with the tall, sexy, sweet one from Unit Bravo.”

It took a second to click, but when it did, Janine groaned. “You want me to set you up with Nate?!”

Tina arched a brow and grinned as she half-sat on the edge of the desk. “What, I’m not his type? ‘Cause he’s definitely mine.”

“It’s not that...” Janine let the words trail off and massaged her temples.

“You wanna be the only one around here dating a totally sexy v-?”

“ _Tina!_ ” Janine hissed. “Sealed lips, remember?! And _**no**_ ,” she insisted vehemently, even as her ears warmed. “It’s just too many levels of awkward; I don’t owe you _that_ big for something like this. What’s door number two?”

“I dunno,” Tina sing-songed with a teasing grin. “Broken promise is a pretty big deal, Detective Elder.”

“Tina, I would’ve had to literally ask you to help me hide a body to owe you _that_ big. Door number two?”

“ _Fine,_ ” Tina sighed theatrically. From the gleam in her eye, she’d known that one was a long shot, but she wouldn’t be Tina if she hadn’t _tried_. “Door number two is you covering any of my Saturday office shifts that don’t overlap with yours for the next two months.”

That one she actually considered. She happened to know the next two weekends they were working practically the same shifts, so at most she’d be working six extra Saturdays, which she didn’t mind _anyway_. And with vampires not keeping a normal sleep schedule, she and Felix could get really flexible with timing if they wanted to have a date one of those Saturdays....

 _Better to check all my options first,_ Janine decided glibly. “Is there a door number three?”

Tina nodded. “Cover two weeks’ worth of breakfast at Haley’s.”

“I’ll take that one “ Janine said with a laugh. “Provided you don’t change your eating habits for those two weeks to exploit my generosity.”

“Deal,” Tina chuckled and pushed off the desk. “Pleasure doing business with you, detective.” She winked and Janine rolled her eyes, but couldn’t resist a smile as she watched her friend go. Tina turned back just as she reached the door. “For the record, I would _totally_ help you hide a body.”

Janine laughed. “Noted. And when you do, then we’ll see about putting in a good word with Nate. For now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early,” Tina said cheerily. “At Haley’s.”

“Bright and early at Haley’s,” Janine confirmed, grinning back. “Go patrol.”

Tina saluted playfully with her free hand as she ducked out the door, a more genuinely gleeful--and far less dangerous--smile plastered across her face. Janine settled in to work, corners of her own mouth pulling up as well. At least she’d benefit from this cost of forgiveness. It could have been _much_ worse.


	6. Day 6-Nightmare(Mallory & Mason; implied Mallory/Adam)

_Stormy skies._

_Pounding footsteps, heavy breaths._

_“I’m getting pretty **bloody** fed up with people ordering me around!”_

_”I will order you around as much as it takes to protect you!”_

_Flash of silver, a wicked grin as a blade broke flesh._

_Flowing crimson, oozing between pale fingers as he dropped to his knees, mingling with the rain-_

_No, staining concrete._

_No, pooled at her feet._

_“You have to let go.”_

Mallory jerked awake with a gasp, chest heaving, and blinked at the dim view of her ceiling. She sat up, braced her elbows against her tented knees to support her head as she struggled to calm down.

 _Another one,_ she thought grimly, fingers digging into her hair. Third this month. Which wouldn’t be so bad if the month was more than three-fifths done. But it wasn’t. Mallory ran both hands through her hair. She was almost grateful when they snagged on knots; the brief, sharp pain helped tether her more firmly to reality.

The echoing _ting_ of metal meeting pavement rang in her ears, unnaturally loud, and she rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to banish the memory.

“I need some air,” she muttered to no one in particular, before climbing out of bed. Never mind that it wasn’t much past midnight and she had work tomorrow. Well, today.

Her hair went back in a loose ponytail and she wriggled into a pair of cargo trousers before grabbing her jacket on the way out the door. The days were warming up, but that didn’t stop nights from being chilly.

A cool breeze hit her the second she made it outside and the goosebumps it raised across her skin helped further distance herself from her dreams, find a measure of calm. Mallory took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and started walking as her head cleared. She really wished those would stop. They weren’t helpful, and she didn’t like the theme they always seemed to follow. 

At this hour, the only thing to break the silence was the crunch of her shoes against the sidewalk and the background susurration of crickets. Still, she hadn’t walked far when a familiar sense prickled the nape of her neck and she swung around. Dimly lit as this stretch was, there was enough to process the familiar silhouette in almost the same instant her gaze landed on him.

“You’re out late,” Mason commented through a stream of cigarette smoke.

“Technically I think it’s early,” Mallory retorted.”And _you’re_ lucky I don’t have my gun.” She shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket to cover the instinctive grab she’d made for the absent weapon.

From the scoffing chuckle he let out, she was pretty sure he’d noticed anyway. “Keep telling yourself that. Detective.”

She rolled her eyes and backtracked a few paces to close the distance between them. “What’re you doing here, anyway?”

“Patrol.” The tip of his cigarette glowed brighter for a moment before he flicked it into the street. “You?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mallory admitted. She kicked a pebble, watched it skip and skitter across the sidewalk into the grass. “Needed to clear my head.”

“Don’t you usually do that by punching shit?” Mason asked with no small amount of amusement, arching a brow.

She snorted a laugh. “Sure, but nothing’s bloody _open_ at this hour, and it’s a bit much of a trek out to the warehouse just for that. A walk will have to suffice under the circumstances.”

He grunted and gave a shrug, hands deep in the pockets of his own jacket now. “Good luck with that.”

Mallory chuckled and freed one hand to sweep her ponytail forward over her shoulder. “Thanks. I hope the rest of your patrol is boring as sin and it starts warming up soon.”

Mason snorted and she was pretty sure he rolled his eyes, but he did _half-_ smile. “Thanks.” 

She shoved her hand back in her pocket, tugging her jacket closer with the motion. Silence stretched between them for a moment before Mallory broke it letting out a long slow breath. “I have work later, so I better be on my way. See you around, Mason.”

He just nodded, hands pushing deeper into his pockets, and they went their separate ways.

Short as it had been, their conversation went a long way helping Mallory steady herself, and a bit more of a walk did the rest. By the time she made it back to her apartment, she was more than ready to crawl into bed again, even if just for a few more hours.

This time, no nightmares interrupted her.


	7. Day 7-Shatter(Kasey/Mason)

The aroma rising from her mug was heavenly enough Kasey’s eyes almost fluttered closed in response. There were few things equal to a good cup of coffee, especially on rainy days like this. She was gonna take it to the living room, curl up in one of those ridiculously comfortable chairs that probably cost what she made in a month, and enjoy both the coffee and watching the rain-

“Hey, sweetheart.”

She jolted out of her thoughts sharply enough to slosh coffee over her hand as the mug skipped out of her grasp and off the edge of the counter to plummet to the floor.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kasey frowned down at the mess of spattered coffee and broken ceramic before looking up to catch Mason’s eye. “Don’t be so goddamn quiet next time, _sunshine,_ ” she grumbled, trying to shake the sting out of her hand. It wasn’t really working.

The motion did, however, catch Mason’s attention, and he nodded toward her hand. “Need me to kiss it better?” he offered with a smirk.

Kasey snorted. “Don’t really think it works that way, but sure. Knock yourself out.” She held her hand out toward him in invitation.

He crossed the kitchen, ceramic shards crunching under his boots as he drew closer, and kept his gaze locked with hers as he took her hand and pressed a deliberate, lingering kiss to the reddened skin just below her thumb.

 _Okay, maybe that **is** how it works,_ she thought to herself as heat curled in her gut and pleasure skittered over the pain of the almost-burn. She bit her lip to scale her groan back to a hum when he brushed a follow-up kiss to the juncture of hand and wrist, tantalizingly close to the pale tracks that cut across her skin. “You owe me coffee,” she commented, leaning against the counter. “That was the last of that blend.”

She left off that it was her favorite and she’d been hoarding it precisely for a rainy day like today.Those details weren’t important.

Mason chuckled and released her hand, stepping closer to lean against the counter with one hand braced to either side of her. “What if I offer something better?”

Kasey bit her lip again at his tone, hands settling on his hips so her fingers could slide under the hem of his shirt to brush skin. “How much better?” she murmured coyly, arching a brow.

He leaned even closer, lips mere centimetres from hers to retort, “What do you think, _sweetheart_?” before capturing her mouth in a kiss that made her hands flex against his waist.

Kasey did nothing to hold back her groan of pleasure this time as she leaned hungrily into the kiss. Her hands tightened around his hips again before sliding up to just below his shoulders, fingers tangling in his shirt to keep him close.

Not that Mason seemed inclined to go anywhere. He left one hand braced against the counter while the other dug into her hair as if equally intent on keeping _her_ where she was. They broke the kiss to gasp ragged breaths, but their mouths quickly found each other again.

Kasey could hear her pulse pounding in her ears, _couldn’t_ remember what had prompted this, didn’t really care. She tightened her grip on Mason’s shirt to pull him with her when she leaned back against the counter. His hand left the marble to slide under her shirt at the small of her back, one knee slipping between her legs as he leaned in.

“Oh, for- _ **NOT**_ in the kitchen, you two!!” Exasperation sharpened Nate’s voice far more than one would normally expect from him.

The kiss broke as the two of them briefly froze at the interruption.

“Spoilsport,” Kasey groused under her breath against the the side of Mason’s neck in the same moment he chuckled and murmured “Hold tight, sweetheart,” as his hands slid down past her waist to the back of her thighs. She caught on before he was halfway through the motion and obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist soon as he’d hauled her high enough, one arm sliding around his neck for balance.

She caught Nate’s eye over Mason’s shoulder and smirked, giving a sarcastic salute as Mason started walking. The second they weren’t technically in the kitchen, she kissed him again, hands digging into his hair.. 

Mason chuckled deeply into it, following for a moment when she pulled back. “My room or yours?” he asked breathlessly.

Kasey ducked her head to press a nipping kiss to the corner of his jaw. “Whichever’s closest,” she said, not hiding the husky rasp of need in her voice.

From the low, satisfied growl she got in response, that had been the right answer.

\---

(yes, yes it absolutely goes.. _ **M-rated places**_ that could also fit the “shatter” theme (👀👀👀), but I am a SFW writer and trying _so hard_ to keep it that way :P)


End file.
